


Shiver with Anticipation

by cherie_morte



Series: Anita!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: "a fucking mobius strip of gender", Drag Queens, F/M, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Genderplay, Mirror Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte
Summary: Jensen wants to try something new tonight.





	Shiver with Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a timestamp to [Oh, My Queen!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12500220) originally written for [salt_burn_porn](https://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) and posted [here](http://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/74494.html). Takes place after the main story and [And the Winner Is...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12521712), so I would recommend reading those first, but it was technically the first story posted of the verse & people seemed to enjoy it without the broader context if you'd rather jump right in. :)

She's pacing back and forth, seeming to take the whole room with her when she passes. Jensen's not drunk, maybe a little tipsy, but she's a big enough blur of colors to be making him dizzy.

If she would just get close enough, he could catch her and drag her in and have his way. So he's waiting and he's watching and as soon as she's in arm's reach he'll—

"Caught ya," he declares, triumphant, with one giant girlfriend trapped on his arm. He reels her in and holds her still, back pressed to his chest, as he begins to draw a line of kisses, all the way from the nape of her neck to her ear.

She squirms, but Jensen knows it's more arousal than the token protest she'll start in on any moment.

"Impatient," she mumbles. "Impatient, spoiled, tiny little man."

"I'll show you impatient," Jensen whispers into the sweat on her neck as he sucks it away, but he doesn't bother to speed up his kisses.

He can hear the smile in her voice before he looks up, spotting it in the vanity mirror. Her make-up is still carefully applied and too thick for Jensen's taste, but that's okay. "So I'll take it Anita did well tonight?"

She reaches up, pushing lightly so that Jensen has to step back and give her some space. He obeys, letting her relax until she's perching on the edge of her vanity, looking at him. She's half an inch shorter than him sitting like that. Jensen seizes forward to kiss her, not caring about the mess of smeared lipstick he's about to come back with.

Anita is not his priority right now. She does well every damn night. It's Jay, buried under all that make-up, that Jensen's been dying to get his hands on. It's his girl he wants, and Anita both is and is not her.

He slides a finger up, tucking it under the bright green wig she's wearing, and pulls it away. She's dressed like an apple tonight—bright red ball gown decorated with little beaded fruit sown in, hair and make-up leaf green. She's as ridiculous as she is gorgeous, and the outfit did make for some pretty hilarious 'feeling fruity' puns. Still, Jensen did not come back here for puns.

She smiles, taking the wig from him when he offers it, then turning around to arrange it carefully on the creepy Styrofoam head she keeps on the vanity counter for this exact reason. Jensen takes advantage of her distraction, pinning her against the surface, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be?" she asks in a teasing lilt, eyes going dark in the mirror. She ignores him a second longer as she continues to fiddle with the wig. Jensen doesn't take offense at her distraction, mostly because he's been there, done that, and heard more lectures about how much harder it is to keep wigs in good shape than it looks than he ever wanted.

"Yeah," he tells the back of her head, pushing his groin against her ass. "Damn fucking right it is."

It's not hard to catch a glimpse of her smile as it widens in the mirror. Jensen may be preoccupied kissing his way over the bare shoulder in front of him, but those dimples are hard to miss. "Just let me change," she says, swatting his hand away as he tries to grope one of her breasts. "I look like…" She pauses, turning to raise her eyebrows at Jensen and then quirks a grin. "Well, I look like a drag queen."

"Mmm," Jensen agrees, moving forward and nipping at the shell of her ear as he complains, "But I like that you look like a drag queen."

"And I liked you better when you weren't old and crusty," she jokes, trying to keep her cool. It's useless and they both damn well know it. Jensen is aware of exactly what he's doing to her under that big skirt.

He tugs at the hairnet she'd been using to keep her long brown strands from showing. They tumble out messily, and Jensen doesn't waste any time before burying his fingers in them.

Last time he saw Jared, he was still in the process of growing his hair back. In Jensen's entire directing career, making his boyfriend get that haircut probably ranks as the number one thing he really wished he didn't have to do, but the character Jared played in the movie wouldn't have had long, pretty locks to curl so they both had to suck it up for the sake of their art.

Now the movie's been wrapped for months and Jared's hair is down to his shoulders again—nearly as long as it was before they cut it. It's been disrupted by the wig and all the sweating Anita does while she's on stage, but Jensen can tell from the ends that were safe inside the hairnet that she had gone through all the trouble of arranging it the way he loves.

"God, I missed you so fucking much, Jay."

He moves in, kissing her hard and not letting go. It was only a week and a half down in L.A. finishing up the edits on _Double Negatives_ , but it was a hell of a lot more challenging than he'd been expecting. Spending all day watching footage of your boyfriend-sometimes-girlfriend, including one sex scene with Zoe Saldana that was a little racier than Jensen would have liked (okay, so Jared might be gayer than a tutu, but that doesn't mean Jensen is immune to jealousy when he's all over a hot chick and damn good at acting like he's into it), is no way to deal with the frustration of him being in a completely different country. They couldn’t have phone sex _all the time_ , after all.

"Missed you, too," she tells him, pulling back just long enough to get the words out before diving back in for another long kiss.

They make out for a good deal longer, hands grabbing greedily at flesh and costume until finally Jensen is completely hard in his jeans and fairly certain he'll explode if they don't do something about it soon.

"Fuck, Jay," he mutters. "Fuck."

"You're telling me?" Jay replies, getting a firm hold on Jensen's ass with both hands and bucking against him. "You're not allowed to have a career anymore, okay? Thought my right hand was gonna fall off all week."

"Okay," Jensen breathes. "You're the boss."

Jay laughs, snuggling her face against Jensen's neck for a few moments before she lets her lips brush his ear. "You gonna fuck me tonight?"

"Right fucking now," he tells her, because if she thinks he's waiting until they get to her house, she's as crazy as her outfit, which reminds him he should probably get that off of her.

He finds the zipper on the side of her dress and wastes no time pulling it down, letting the dress fall in a puddle at their feet with a heavy clunk.

"That was expensive," she says, not even deigning a glance down at the dress before kicking it away and kissing Jensen again. "If any of my fruit broke, you're paying to fix it."

"Deal," Jensen replies, pulling her in so hard their teeth clink together and they have to stop and laugh before they get back to kissing.

That leads to another long, languid make-out session, and Jensen forgets they were up to something important, lost in the taste of her, until she takes his hands impatiently and brings them up to her back. "Help me get the corset off," she instructs. "Want you so bad."

Jensen swallows, but he hesitates before obeying. She's reversed the positions he had them in when he first got in here, and now he's the one with his ass pressed to the vanity counter. It makes his dick twitch even more insistently and his fingers caress over the thick fabric on her corset instead of working the laces. "Leave it on."

She grins. That's not new for them, but she never gets tired of it, not on her Jay days, at least. The corset makes her feel more feminine, Jensen knows that, and she's happy to ignore the breathing restrictions it puts on her. Jensen can't really complain. He loves the way it curves her, exaggerating her little waist and giving him padding over her breasts to grab on to.

"Kinky," she says, and she tries for another kiss, but Jensen stops her. He has a little more in mind tonight.

In all honesty, he's a little scared to ask for it. He knows how much Jay hates being reminded of her dick when she's a girl, but Jensen's been thinking about this for months and, well. He loves his girl, but he missed her—he wants to feel her. Every fucking inch of her.

"Jay," he asks quietly. "Will you—?"

He stops, shaking his head. It's not fair to ask for, no matter how bad he wants it. He's pretty sure she won't, and he doesn't want her doing it just because he told her to.

"Will I what, Jen?"

"Nothing, forget it." He gives her a weak smile. "Just something I've been thinking about."

"Tell me," she insists, taking his hand in hers. "Jensen, anything you want, I'll give it to you."

"I know that, babe," he tells her, reaching up to frame her face with his hands. "But I want you to want it, too."

Her expression goes dark and mischievous, and she pushes her thigh between Jensen's so he can feel how hard she is, and that's the last damn straw.

"Fuck me," he begs. "Jay, I want you to fuck me."

She gasps, but when she pulls back to look at him, the hesitance in her expression doesn't seem like anger. "You really want that?"

"Yeah," he admits. "God, yeah. I've been thinking about it for months."

That's true enough. Ever since Jared fucked him for the first time and he discovered that—hey, anal sex is not really so bad after all—he's had fantasies about this. He'll still take fucking Jay or Jared over being fucked nine times out of ten, but that's not because he doesn't like it. It's just what they both naturally fall into wanting most of the time.

But this is not most of the time. This is Jensen, fucking needy from too much time apart, and that's Jay in front of him, beautiful and feminine as every girl Jensen ever wanted but with a little bonus tucked between her legs for him. He wants her.

"You don't have to," he tells her when the silence stretches on too long. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I shouldn't have asked—"

"You _really_ want that?" she asks again.

Jensen frowns. He looks at her closely and what he sees isn't shame or hurt that Jensen brought up her dick—it's disbelief. All these months and Jay still doesn't believe Jensen wants her. And, yeah, okay, so he's straight and wasn't big on cock until she came along, but she's got boobs and his best friend tucked into that corset, so he thinks it should be obvious. She's all he wants anymore, and it kind of hurts his feelings that she doubts that, but then things were complicated for a while there. Jared had a much longer wait for Jensen to wake up and realize what he wanted than most people could have sat through without acquiring some pretty long-term insecurities.

"Fuck me," he says now, voice level and calm. "Jay, I want your cock."

She groans, face flushing so red the blush caked onto her cheeks can't even hide it. She steps forward, cornering Jensen against the vanity, and begins to undo the buttons on his jeans. "That what you think about, Jen? When you’re down in L.A., surrounded by all those beautiful women? You think about your girl's dick?"

Jensen nods, too turned on to even speak, but Jay's not having that and he should have really expected that. God forbid any incarnation of Jared Padalecki stop talking for five fucking minutes. "Tell me."

"I touch myself thinking about it," Jensen says in a rush. "I can’t stop thinking about it."

"Jesus," she curses, shoving his pants and underwear down, letting his cock free but ignoring it, moving straight for his hole and circling it with her long, long fingers instead. Jensen's breath gets caught in his throat as she pushes in. "Did you touch yourself tonight, Jensen? Did you open yourself up for me before coming here?"

Jensen shakes his head. He hadn't planned to ask for this.

"Good," she tells him, curling her finger just right. "Good, 'cause I'm gonna make sure you feel me. Next time you go anywhere, you'll still burn from me."

"Fuck," Jensen groans, letting his head fall back. He grabs Jay's thick bicep and makes a weak sound as she pauses to pull her finger out and put another one in, stopping to lick them so they're wet before she does it.

She fingers him a little while longer, but she doesn't give him a third finger. He's loose enough to take her, but it won’t be completely painless. Jensen doesn't care. He doesn't care, he's so hard and leaking precome and she hasn't even started yet.

"Fuck me," he begs, trying to catch a lace from her corset and pull her back when she steps away from him to find lube. "Jay, please. Need it so bad."

"Oh my god, hold your fucking horses," she says, though her voice is dark and getting husky and Jensen knows she's as frustrated by the wait as he is.

She opens the drawer to Jensen's left and he knows the pink bottle she comes back with before he even sees it, so he doesn't wait for it. He turns around instead, bending over the counter and gripping the surface so Jay has a good, clear view of him when she gives him back her attention.

He's watching in the mirror, so he sees her step up behind him before her hands are on the skin of his ass, caressing the dip of his back before she's pulling his cheeks apart. He knows she'll have a condom on by now, her dick all slicked up for him. He thrusts forward into nothing, and she laughs, putting her fingers back into him briefly, this time with lube, just long enough to make sure he's good and ready.

He finds her eyes on his in the mirror and smiles as encouragingly as he can while his brain is on fucking fire. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and ducks her head a little, sweet and shy the way that still surprises him after all these months. His girl is modest and a little insecure and nothing like his boy.

"Eyes on mine," he tells her. "I wanna see you. I want you to see how much I like it."

She nods and brings her eyes up again with obvious effort, and then she's breaching him, her dick impossibly huge just like it is every time. Jensen's never going to get used to it, but right now he's slutty for it and not even bothering to pretend shame.

She gives a sharp thrust once she's all the way inside of him, fucking out and in and out again while Jensen watches, hypnotized by the illusion of her in the mirror. So feminine and with such a big dick all at once.

"Again," he begs. "Jesus, baby. Do it again."

She grins, putting big hands on his thighs and pulling Jensen back into her with brute strength she should not have and should always have because Jensen loves it, and that's what she's for. She's for Jensen to love, everything about her, even the things he thought he'd never want.

"Like that?" she asks. "Like getting fucked by me?"

Jensen makes an incoherent noise because the answer is too obvious to bother stressing over. She's gaining some confidence with every jerk of her hips, every moan she drags out of Jensen. He's bucking desperately, grasping so hard at the vanity to try to keep his hands off his dick that his knuckles are going white with the effort.

He still can't look away from her or get over what she's doing. He's never had a girl to ask for things like this. Jay is his naughty, sweet little thing, and he loves her dick almost as much as he loves her cunt.

He feels his muscles tighten around her and she lets out a low 'O' sound. It's a little more masculine than she usually lets herself be, but Jensen grinds back onto her dick just the same, wanting her to do it again. It works.

"Jen—" she gasps, slapping one hand on the meat of his ass as she tries to get a better grasp, pull him in even tighter. "Jensen, fuck."

"'m I tight?" he asks. "You like fucking me?"

Her response is a long, almost pained cry that she tries to bury by pressing her face against Jensen's back. He feels a pang of regret then that they'd been too eager to take his shirt off, because he wants to feel the warm push of her skin. She must be thinking the same thing, because the hand that isn't leaving fingerprints on his ass snakes up into the small gap between Jensen's chest and the vanity table and begins to stroke him, fingers teasing at his nipples as Jay pushes his shirt up and out of the way. The plastic of the vanity is a cold shock on Jensen's chest, but her hands are as searing hot as the rest of her.

"Touch yourself," she says, her voice so low Jensen can hardly hear it. "Touch yourself, Jen, because I'm gonna burst any second now."

He does as she asks, too happy to oblige. He wraps his hand around his shaft, stroking so fast he can't count how many times he fucks himself before he finishes, but it's not long. Jay is still working away at him, thrusts becoming desperate and irregular as she chases her orgasm.

He moans out her name and she sings his back in return. Her mouth finds his over his shoulder, the first time he's managed to look away since she got inside him, and their tongues are still tangling when she comes. Jensen feels a sorry little ache that the condom catches her instead of him, but he figures they've tackled enough new territory for today. Barebacking can be dealt with another time.

She pulls out and ties the condom, tossing it into the trashcan under the vanity along with all the make-up covered tissues she'd thrown away while getting ready before the show. Then she turns to Jensen and eyes him unapologetically as he tucks his soft dick back into his jeans and buckles his belt.

"So hi then," she says, giving him a lopsided smile. "Welcome back?"

"I'd say something clever punning on coming and backs, but I think you broke my brain."

"Aw, honey," she says, moving in to kiss Jensen quickly. "You aren't all that clever when I haven’t fucked you stupid, either."

"I'm dumping you," Jensen deadpans.

"You like my dick too much," she says, and then she looks away like she's surprised the words came out of her mouth.

"True that," Jensen admits and then he adds, "Now I'm hungry."

Jay laughs, rolling her eyes and sending herself a brief glance in the mirror. "Men."

"We're all pigs, I know. You're so unfortunate to have to deal with us, etc and so forth." He comes up behind her, beginning to unlace her corset as she bends over the vanity to start removing false eyelashes and washing off her make-up. "So food?"

She looks up, meeting his eyes in the mirror and giving him a wink that sends a small wave of want right back into his spent dick. "I'll give you something to eat."

"That sounds good," he says, smacking her ass to let her know he's done with the corset. "But real food first?"

"Yeah, yeah," she says. "We'll stop somewhere on the way home."

"What, no home-cooked meal? No hot wife wearing nothing but an apron?"

Jay attacks her eyes with make-up remover and laughs. "No hot wife. Just me."

"My life sucks," Jensen whines, moving to drop onto the couch while she goes through the process of tucking Anita back into the wardrobe and fully becoming Jay again.

"I know, baby," she says in a sad voice. "Nothing ever goes right for the multimillionaire with the Oscar and the multiple houses."

"And the hot girlfriend," Jensen reminds her before putting on a sober expression. "But thank you for sympathizing with my pain."

It's nearly half an hour before she's finally completely done changing. Jensen opens the door for her, eager to get the hell out of the club and find some sustenance, and she takes his hand in hers as they walk through the Cobalt's lobby.

Zach is slouched on the bar, hitting on one of the new bartenders. He still has Marie's bright silver make-up on when he turns to face them, but aside from that he's changed out of his drag queen persona just like Jay has.

"Anita, baby, you have a house for these things," he says, though his smile is absolutely delighted. Jensen shifts uncomfortably. He kind of forgot the club would be mostly empty and they probably weren't as quiet as they could have been.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jay replies in Anita's southern twang.

"Uh huh," Zach says, eyes jumping over to Jensen. Jensen looks away. He's pretty sure Zach still doesn't like him. "Your boyfriend screams like a whore."

"I'm just that good," Jay answers. Jensen elbows her and she rolls her eyes. "What I meant to say is that your accusation is completely out of line and Anita is a virgin, thank you very much."

"Virgin my ass," one of the men at the other end of the bar mutters.

Jay cracks a grin. "Your ass hasn't been a virgin since you were a little girl."

The guy closes his mouth, then nods agreeably. "She speaks the truth. I was a tramp in high school."

"Was? I think you meant is." Jay shakes her head and gives the small crowd at the bar a wave. "Goodnight now everybody. Me and my boyfriend are going to go do virgin things together."

"Braid each other's hair, watch jeopardy, have hardcore sex," someone is listing as they're walking out.

Jensen kind of can't believe this is his life. He thinks back on his plans for where he would be when he was this age. Wife, babies. He laughs.

"What are you laughing at?" Jared asks. "You're the one who's so loud during sex they heard you in Texas."

He knows Jay's expecting some kind of witty retort, but all that comes out is, "I love you."

Jay smiles to herself and squeezes Jensen's hand a little harder and lets out a delicate burp. Jensen decides to take it as an "I love you, too."


End file.
